


《第三种爱情公式》18

by XYZ333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZ333/pseuds/XYZ333





	《第三种爱情公式》18

小哭包滑空档飘进了Z大数学系。小圆子知道的时候刚刚递交了提前毕业申请，并且已经接受了那边研究所发来的E-mail，一个月后就去T国留学。

Z大新生入学那天，小哭包在人来人往的校园里扑进了三个多月未见的哥哥怀里。

流言蜚语爆炸性的传出来，许多人都难以接受冰清玉洁不可亵渎的Z大信仰-学神A竟然被一个空有美貌的小O给扑了！

学神冷冷的表情都是在排斥啊，可那个不要脸的狐狸精却总是旁若无人的黏上去勾引男人啊！

小哭包刚来就引爆了全校的愤怒，被孤立被鄙夷，甚至不少疯狂的A带着恶意来侮辱他！

小哭包白天生生忍下来这些委屈，他一点也不想让哥哥为难，这所国内顶尖的学府有那么多人爱着他哥哥，小哭包欢喜又心酸。但每每晚上想到哥哥冷冰冰的态度却咬着被子哭地惨兮兮睡不着，怕死了哥哥不要他。

军训完后的新生联谊会，小哭包死皮赖脸求着哥哥去：“哥哥，去嘛去嘛...我都没有...玩过这种聚会。”

小圆子洗着蒸发皿凉凉地扫了眼他依旧白得漂亮的脸蛋，沉下声问：“真要我去？”

“对啊...你不去...别人总觉得是我单方面缠着你...我...”小哭包不敢看着哥哥，盯着自己的白鞋子，绞着手指抠裤带。

“知道了。”小圆子关上了实验室的门。

晚上联谊会上热闹地不行，最有氛围的就是文艺部部长O捧了一束红玫瑰送给学神A。

小圆子看了眼手里的花，淡笑地对部长O说：“我是单身，但我最喜欢的花是满天星，谢谢你。”

聪慧如部长O怎么会听不懂男神的话里有话，他能抱着花对自己笑她就已经满足得要昏过去了，她也不是没看见他眼角余光落到何处。

小哭包就是没听出另一层含义的其中一个，抖着眼睛坐在沙发上酸唧唧地喝牛奶。

晚会散去的时候外面下起了雨，小圆子刚想冒雨去买把伞送小哭包回去，小哭包就抽抽嗒嗒地扑过来抱着他的腰，很冲很凶地置气：“你不许送她回家！不许！！”甚至还大着胆子把他的衬衫从裤口掖出来推到胸腹，俯身重重地咬在他的腰侧，“你不许走！！”

小圆子的眼眸很快染上一抹暗色，那只附在自己身上软软的小手被放大了感觉，胸腔里隐隐冒着控制不了的火气，大力甩开小哭包的手，把他死死地按在墙上，冷厉地逼问：“你凭什么说不许！我算你的什么？你就敢命令我说不许！你是愿意把自己的衣服撕碎了给我摸，还是愿意躺在我身下给我干！？你他妈凭什么！”

小哭包吓得瑟瑟发抖，干涩的眼眶掉不出泪来，软着腿往墙上贴。

小圆子看着他后退的样子就像是被闷捶了一拳在心口上，看吧，他果然是害怕我，那还不知死活来撩拨我作什么呢！

离远点不好吗，我很快就放过你了。

“我们是最好的朋友啊...”小哭包瘪着嘴哭，整块心脏稀巴烂，你要我也可以给你啊。

小圆子听完后就松开了按住他衣领的手，平静地说：“可是我不想做你的朋友了，我受不了。”

小哭包愣怔地看着哥哥走进雨里，滑下身子靠在墙边抱膝痛哭了一会儿，转眼哥哥的身影就模糊了，小哭包软着腿追上去，摔到雨里哭地撕心裂肺：“我会听话的...呜呜我不会招你烦的！你别走啊哥哥...呜呜...”

无人应答他。这次没人回头再来抱抱他。

倾盆而下的大雨砸到他冰冷的身躯，被抛下的孩子小声呢喃：“哥哥，我淋雨了...”

湿透了的小哭包回到家坐在浴缸泡着热水睡着了，层层叠叠光怪陆离的梦，把小哭包吓醒得还是被哥哥剥光了......他在梦里被哥哥操出来了...水里浮着的白浊就是罪证。

小哭包在家里昏天黑地睡了两天，再摸到自己湿了的内裤，他终于承认。

靠近又远离，一直拼命追随也是想匹配，最后我还是忍不住私自占有。哥哥，我喜欢你啊。

喜欢到即使没意识到喜欢也愿意被你侵犯，愿意被你撕开，愿意成为你的，只要你需要。

小哭包打开手机想和哥哥说清楚，却看到消息今晚学校给哥哥送行，哥哥明天就飞T国留学了...

而他没有人告诉，他是最后一个知道的，哥哥不要他了！

他为了考Z大付出的努力，他在Z大所有的忍耐，都没什么意义了。

那个人若不在，他在哪里都一样。


End file.
